Joint Operation Task Force
by Mr.Authentic
Summary: Her Guardian Angel Universe: Lucas goes on his first mission with the US Army Rangers heading to Vancouver, BC in Canada. He will see things that will make him see life in a different way. What will he see? And most importantly will he be able to remain focused on his mission so he won't get himself and his squad killed?


 _ **Author's Note: Ok guys, to those of you who read Her Guardian Angel and wanted Lucas' mission, here is the start of it and although both options carry some significant details into the story line, the Rucas breakup won and as a way to help out the people who wanted Lucas' mission, here you guys go. Chapter 1 a short chapter but this is just introducing everyone on Lucas' squad**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Girl Meets World! The concentration of this story is on Lucas for crying out loud!**_

US Army Rangers 75th Ranger Regiment: Alpha Squad will be moving out lead by Captain Chase Hutcherson. Captain Hutcherson will lead Team Sword while Team Shield will be led by Sergeant Nick Earnhardt. The following personnel along with Capt. Hutcherson and Sgt. Earnhardt will be deployed to Vancouver, BC to meet with Sergeant Gavin Bouchard of the British Columbia Dragoons 3rd division of the 39 Canadian Brigade Group.

Name: Chase Hutcherson

Rank: Captain

Age: 35

Height: 6'4

Weight: 225lbs

Skin Complexion: White

Body Build: Athletic/Muscular

Codename: Big Boss

* * *

Name: Nick Earnhardt

Rank: Sergeant

Age: 30

Height: 6'2

Weight: 210lbs

Skin Complexion: White

Body Build: Athletic

Codename: Punisher

* * *

Name: Garrett Thompson

Rank: Sergeant

Age: 29

Height: 6'1

Weight: 190lbs

Skin Complexion: Black

Body Build: Athletic

Codename: Wolverine

* * *

Name: Jesse Rollins

Rank: Corporal

Age: 25

Height: 5'11

Weight: 185lbs

Skin Complexion: Caucasian

Body Build: Ripped/Cut

Codename: Aquaman

* * *

Name: Jasmine Bautista

Rank: Private

Age: 22

Height: 5'3

Weight: 120lbs

Skin Complexion: Latina

Body Build: Athletic

Codename: Raven

* * *

Name: Angel De Guzman

Rank: Corporal

Age: 24

Height: 5'8

Weight: 175lbs

Skin Complexion: Asian

Body Build: Athletic

Codename: Ghost Rider

* * *

Name: Emmanuel Peterson

Rank: Private

Age: 23

Height: 6'4

Weight: 205lbs

Skin Complexion: Black

Body Build: Athletic

Codename: Cyborg

* * *

Name: Chris Carter

Rank: Private

Age: 26

Height: 5'11

Weight: 185lbs

Skin Complexion: Black

Body Build: Athletic

Codename: Iceman

* * *

Name: Adam Lowry

Rank: Private

Age: 22

Height: 5'10

Weight: 185lbs

Skin Complexion: Black

Body Build: Athletic/Ripped

Codename: Raiden

* * *

Name: Jamie Martinez

Rank: Sergeant

Age: 27

Height: 5'6

Weight: 125lbs

Skin Complexion: Asian

Body Build: Athletic

Codename: Rogue

* * *

Name: Ian Couture

Rank: Sergeant

Age: 31

Height: 6'2

Weight: 230lbs

Skin Complexion: Caucasian

Body Build: Ripped

Codename: Nightwing

* * *

Name: Tyler Henderson

Rank: Sergeant

Age: 26

Height: 6'7

Weight: 250lbs

Skin Complexion: Black

Body Build: Muscular

Codename: Colossus

* * *

Alpha Squad is to depart at 0500 hours for Vancouver to meet with Sgt. Bouchard and his squad and be briefed on the mission. Intel suggests that the group: Reapers of The Innocent or RTI is involved. RTI is a group specializing in Human Trafficking based in the southern edge of the province not too far from the border going to Washington State. the Royal Canadian Mounted Police has been tracking them for sometime but don't have the firepower nor the manpower to take down the organization.

 ** _Author's Note: Ok people, that's the team heading up to BC to take down the RTI! This story takes place 3 years before Her Guardian Angel takes place. This story won't be too long though maybe about 5 Chapters at the most. Next Time on Joint Operation Task Force: Lucas and Alpha Squad move out and meet up with the BC Dragoons. Lucas has had a rather peaceful life but now that is all going to change, he will see the darker side of humanity and sees how twisted people can become. What will he be briefed on? Find out next time on Joint Operation Task Force!_**


End file.
